starcraftrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tagal
One of the lesser races of the Koprulu Sector. Overview *Average strength and cost *Rely Heavily on Technology *Limited psionics *Limited influence by xel'naga (mostly through artifacts) *Tactics and Strategies: Besiege from Range *Signature abilities: Light Plasma Shielding and Repair *Construction Colors: Light and Dark Grey/Black with Red elements *Technological Achievement Tier: Tier 2.5 (Not quite at Tier 2) *Psionics Rating: Levels 1-3 on average, but can achieve higher levels The Tagal (Latin Macto Cognatus, meaning "I glorify my kin") are an amphibian/saurian species of fierce, proud, strong, agile, and intelligent warriors, as well as skilled combat tacticians. They are known to humans as Volterites after their home planet, Volteron. The Tagal extensively use reverse-engineered xel'naga technology as well as biotic implants that enable them to effect the gravity fields around them, allowing them to hurl objects at targets. They can also use their armor to create active camouflage which they use to sneak up and engage enemies in melee combat. Tagal often utilize teleportation technology as well. Their mastery of repurposed hardlight technology has also enabled some Tagal to produce plasma-charged photon blasts out of thin air. History The Tagal homeworld, Volteron, had at one point been visited by or had been in contact with the mysterious xel'naga. They revered the objects these "gods" had left, and considered tampering with them a heresy beyond any other. In 938 BCE they encountered the protoss on the planet Dannuth VII. The protoss were a race that also worshipped the xel'naga as gods, but had utilized xel'naga technology for their own needs, believing that the technology had been left behind by the gods as gifts for their children. This sparked a war between the two races over how to treat the relics. Even though the Tagal were much more numerous, they suffered extreme casualties due to the sheer power of the protoss' technology, and by 876 BCE even the most devout had to admit that their survival depended on the reconstitution of their own xel'naga technology. This, of course, led both sides to an agreement that ended with a cease-fire that eventually expanded into the Covenant. In spite of the recent battle between the two, the Tagal admired the protoss' code of honor, the dae'uhl. It is this unspoken covenant between the protoss and all other races that inspired the Tagal to draw up the Writ of Union in 852 BCE in order to codify the Covenant. The Tagal are one of the few races in the Covenant to achieve space-faring status without outside intervention. Due to their skill in combat, the Tagal have formed the military backbone of the Covenant for the entirety of its existence. However, strong disagreements arose within the Covenant when the Overseers decided that a zealous campaign of bloodshed was necessary to force other races into their fold in order to give them the power to conquer the protoss, which many Volterites had considered to be their rivals and a looming threat to their survival. This rivalry finally boiled over into open hatred for the remaining Covenant adherents during the Great Schism, and the conclusion of the Human-Volterite war. Originally a founding member of the rigid Covenant, many Tagal later broke away to form the unified conglomerate of races known as the Volterite Federation, who sided with the humans against their former allies due to the fact that the Hierarchs had ordered the genocide of the human race. This was established shortly before the assassination of the Hierarch of Regret at the hands of Kal Wardin. The remaining two Overseers saw their impending defeat and broke off from Volteron, heading out into the reaches of space to make a new home for themselves, taking a sizeable amount of adherents with them. This group would later form the Volterite Seperatists and the Tagal would see this day in history as the Great Schism, due to the fragmenting of their once unified solar nation. Category:Races